Fuel cells are electrical devices in which the controlled oxidation of a fuel, in a chemical reaction, produces a flow of electrical energy. A typical fuel cell includes a first and a second electrode assemblies which are separated by a semi-permeable membrane. One of the electrode assemblies is configured and operative to deliver a fuel to the cell and the other electrode assembly is configured to deliver an oxidizer to the cell. In a typical fuel cell, one component of the oxidative chemical reaction, such as a proton from the fuel, diffuses through the membrane to react with another component of the reaction mixture such as oxygen or the like. The membrane does not allow for the passage of electrons therethrough; therefore, in order for the reaction to be completed, electron flow must take place from one electrode to the other through an external circuit, and it is this flow of current which is driven by the chemical reaction and comprises the power generated by the fuel cell. In many applications, a plurality of such cells are stacked together in an electrically interconnected relationship so as to provide appropriate levels of voltage and power.
Fuel cells are silent in operation and capable of reliably delivering power for so long as fuel is supplied thereto. As such, fuel cells have many diverse applications. In many instances, fuel cells are used in mobile applications for powering propulsion systems, communication systems, monitoring systems, and specialized electronics. In many instances, space and/or weight burden is at a premium in such applications and such size and weight constraints have limited the utility and practicality of particular fuel cell based systems. As will be described in detail hereinbelow, the present invention recognizes that by the appropriate selection of materials, fuel cells may be manufactured which combine very good structural properties such as strength and stiffness together with good power generating capability. Such fuel cells may be used to form structural elements of systems in which they are incorporated and hence are referred to herein as “structural fuel cells.” Such structural fuel cells may be employed as body panels, supports, struts, frame members or other such components of vehicles. Likewise, structural fuel cells may be utilized to form housings, containers, fuel tanks and other structures used in conjunction with particular equipment. As will be explained hereinbelow, through the appropriate selection of materials and configurations, structural fuel cells may be optimized to provide appropriate combinations of properties such as strength, stiffness and the like in conjunction with good electrical operational efficiencies.